


Every God is a Warrior.

by Poli (applestain)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - War, Apollo and Eros are already together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applestain/pseuds/Poli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eros and Apollo are a couple and currently struggling. While a fight takes place in the midst of Apollo's revolt, the sun god must go forward despite his doubts and regret for starting it in the first place and finish what he started against his father, the king of the gods. Whether or not he is ready for what is to come all depends on his level of emotional control during the situation, however the god is known for never being able to manage himself during times of relationship struggles, his previous failed relationships serve as a testament to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every God is a Warrior.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really based on a RP I had with my girlfriend that plays Eros, in this Apollo and Eros are already in a relationship and though not perfect, they love each other. I based Apollo's Appearance off of Colin O'donoghue and Eros is based off of Finn Jones. The timeline is set in present day, and there was quite a bit of maturity accomplished from both characters- which is why Apollo has some facial hair despite there not being any in myth.  
> On a side-side note, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. :l  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes it wasn't betated.  
> The story is labeled as mature and even if nothing happens in this chapter later on it might get violent or anything because Apollo is entering a war. There is no backing out and it wont be pretty.

 

**Apollo**

 

Fastening the armor that Hermes had retrieved from Olympus, Apollo sighed for a moment while the other male spoke to him. He licked his own lips, knowing this had to be done soon. With or without Eros and as things were going between them, the sun god couldn’t bring himself to ask the primordial god for favors.   
  
With the thought of their last conversation, Apollo swallowed and looked at his friend who just stared at him with furrowed eyebrows then a look of exasperation.  
  
“Come on, we need you here, today. Here.” He pointed to the space between them as though he had meant it literally in any way. He obviously did not. “You know you can’t do this some other day, the lesser gods are starting to hear about what’s going on and if you don’t attack right now while you have the chance -- they will do it and then you’ll end up looking stupid.”  
  
Hermes always had a very candid way of communicating, the informality of it always made Apollo cringe. “I know.” The sun god did know, but he hardly let the reality of it process -- and he was confident enough to know Hermes was well aware of this.  
  
The smaller god groaned and rolled his eyes, walking around the Alpha and fixing the harness of his quiver. “You’re taking a sword with you, too?” He raised an eyebrow, his hand over the hilt at Apollo’s hip. “You know how to use it?”  
  
Stepping aside, the sun god nodded, “Well enough.”  
  
“Better than nothing.” The messenger god let out the words with a wisp of air, his hand moving now to the alpha’s shoulder to pat him and then give him a sympathetic smile. Whatever that was for, it made the sun god uneasy. He frowned.  
  
“What? No, complaints?” The alpha spoke with mild disbelief. Though, part of him wasn’t really all that interested.  
  
“Not this time. We don’t have time for that.” 

 

And he was right. Apollo’s throat clenched, tightening and feeling sore almost immediately. Hermes barely noticed the change as he began to adjust his sandals, stringing them up his ankle and leg -- the wings of his feet flapping lazily as the golden laces swung once or twice around them.  
  
Apollo stared at him for a while then looked at the sword to his side, lifting it and feeling how foreign it felt in his grasp. It was heavy and thick, it certainly wasn’t going to be the first thing he would grab in battle but he needed something a little more capable of slashing than his arrows.  
  
Twenty minutes passed and the place was becoming full with the rest of his campaign. Most of them minor gods, very few nymphs who had been acquainted with his muses and some centaurs as well. Amongst them, he could sniff out an olympian or two, more specifically the coal and rusted stench of Hephaestus. His assessment was only further confirmed when he could feel the ground rattle as the gimp god lifted and dropped his notorious leg.  
  
“I appreciate you coming.” Apollo placed his hand upon the shoulder of the burly Olympian who simply huffed, his lips forming a short lived smile after words. “I hadn’t expected you.”  
  
Hephaestus looked at the sun god as though he preferred him not to speak, not at all because he thought what he was saying was foolish but simply because ha hadn’t the slightest idea how to respond to gratitude for not having done anything yet.  
“I’m here for my position.” His voice had a gravely sound to it, it was throaty and stemmed from his chest that heaved every time he inhaled.  
  
“I’ll assure you get it.” Apollo’s hand slid off the broad shouldered Olympian, as he picked up on a familiar scent. “Excuse me.” He removed himself from the situation and sniffed the air, Hephaestus was barely phased by the abrupt cut to their conversation. If it were up to him it would have ended at the greeting.  
  
Looking around the crowd and making his way through it, the god caught glimpse of silver armor and long lustrous chocolate colored hair. “Artemis?” His voice held a vast amount contentment and his lips widened into a broad grin as he pushed to her and held her in an embrace.  
  
She was taken aback by the gesture and only touched the ends of his hair with her fingertips. “I didn’t have time to tell you.” Even if she was there to support him, she was still rather distant with her affection. Which for once, the sun god didn’t quite mind. “Everyone was watching.”  
  
He couldn’t even comprehend the word, ‘everyone’. It made no difference to him. The last thing he wanted to do during battle was push his sister into the depths of tartarus with their father and Athena. “Doesn’t matter.” Apollo spoke animatedly, finally pulling away from his twin and looking around.  
  
At least one thing that day, was going alright.  
  
“Have you always been on my side?” It was a question that had been nagging at him now and it was times like this where she tilted her head and looked at him as though he were child. Foolish and idealistic.  
  
“No.” She spoke, her foot now grinding some rocks beneath the tip of her boot. “I didn’t switch sides until about a week ago.”  
  
“What changed your mind?” The words spilled out of him like water but her response was interrupted by his attention being directed at a tug to his quiver. He turned quickly, his reflexes already kicking in as he focused on who pulled at him.  
“What?” The sun god’s voice rang with annoyance as he looked at Hermes who seemed to be in a hurry now.  
  
“You know I have to go now. I can’t stay, so ... goodbye.”  
  
Apollo glanced back at his sister who had already begun speaking with a nearby nymph about the usages of the bow and arrow against moonlight, then looked back at his comrade.  
“Thank you.”  
  
There was an awkward silence after that, both of them looked at each other not sure what they should do. Nothing was ever really definitive with the gods, but what they would do that night was something big enough that it would have serious repercussions should they fail.  
  
A moment passed and Hermes thinned his lips and offered his hand to his best friend, Apollo didn’t hesitate to take it and squeeze. “Where is Eros?” The messenger asked as he pulled his hand back to his side, as though he were getting ready to get the primordial god on command. Apollo simply shook his head and Hermes dropped his shoulders. “Not here, huh?”  
  
Apollo didn’t respond this time, he simply looked away. “You’re not going to say anything to him?” Hermes took a few steps back, ready to flee to the underworld after the question had been answered. 

 

“Maybe a text.” Right now wasn’t the time to tell the other male they had gotten into a fight. It might make the messenger god uneasy and keep him from going on with his plans. Too emotionally compromised, he’d say. And even if he did, the sun god wouldn’t listen. It was too late by now, they had the small army of immortals there and they couldn’t just push it aside unless they wanted to risk fighting lesser gods as well as the other olympians. 

 

“Alright.” Hermes didn’t bother to ask what had happened, he assumed the other male had possibly forbidden Eros from being involved, he knew how over protective Apollo could be at times, and even if he did think it was a bit of a loss not to have the primordial god on their side -- Hermes at least respected his decision and hoped he had found a way too make up for what help Eros would have provided them. “Let me know how he reacts when you win.”   
  
Apollo forced a smile on his face as the god left the base camp then recalled that he kept his clothes and cell back in his tent and now only thought of what he could tell his lover. It seemed too rude not to say a word, even if they weren’t on good terms – if anything happened he wanted Eros to at least have something from him. But an ‘I love you’ seemed far too laughable and insensitive. He didn’t want the other to snicker at his text if he offered him words of affection. 

 

Teleporting where he kept his belongings, the god’s hand dove for his cell phone and flipped through the contacts pages stopping on his beta. With the light reflecting off his armor he could feel the slight sting on his eyes. Squinting them momentarily, Apollo wondered whether or not he should hit ‘call’ or ‘message’. Settling on the phone icon, Apollo held the device to his ear and and waited at the sound of the dial.   
  
Once, twice, thrice. It rang then diverted to voicemail. Sighing, Apollo glanced down at it then hit the message icon and began a short message.  
  
 **[Text:]**

**Wish me luck.**

**X.**

 

Tossing the phone back on the small bunk that held a pile of his clothes, Apollo could feel the harsh palpitations in his chest. It was something he wasn’t particularly used to and his lack of experience with fear wasn't exactly comforting. If all went astray that day, there was a chance he wouldn’t see his mate again. Or it could be centuries before he did. He couldn't afford to think that way, but he couldn't deny the possibility either. 

 

Reaching for his phone, again. Apollo stuffed it in a small space between his armor hoping he wouldn’t lose it during battle. Maybe, if things went wrong. He would be able to think of something better to say to the beta other than a request for fortune. 

 

Stepping out of the tent, a few centaurs, as unruly as they normally were, seemed to be committed to some form of order. Hermes had charmed them with a few words, ones he wasn’t quite aware of but things were promised and he knew, should he win, he had to abide by the agreements established. Even if they weren't something he found favorable. It was probably the status as god of honesty, that elevated the Olympian’s credibility with everyone that were willing to fight on his side that day.  


A few pats on his shoulder, and nymphs reaching for his hand Apollo had only encountered this sort of behaviora few times before during performances, but it never quite reached this level of intimidation. When performing at a show, he never had to do things beyond what he knew he could do. He didn’t know if he was a good leader, in fact, he had never even showed any indication that he could lead anything other than a small amount of musicians and vocalists.  
  
Feeling his stomach churn, Apollo smiled in response and did as he always did, he returned the gestures and brushed his gloved fingers against their skin as they parted. “Thank you.” He often said in response to their attendance. 

 


End file.
